Tran & Anzu
by Tran
Summary: Tran has a crush with Anzu (Tea) but how will he tell her? What Adventures will they have? **CH.4 IS UP!**
1. The Crush

I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Any of it's charecters. The only charecter in this fan-fic I own is Tran.  
Chapter One: The Crush.  
------------  
Dark Yugi: This is the easiest game i've ever played...  
Tran: It's not that easy!  
Dark Yugi: You can't find a switch!?  
Tran: Shut up!  
Dark Yugi: *Sighs and pulls out a taser then zaps Tran*  
Tran: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Dark Yugi: Game end!  
*The Simulator turns off*  
Tran: I wish this game didn't use real pain...  
Yugi: *Turns back to normal* I got to go meet Anzu Jonouchi, and Honda.  
Tran: Oh! Tell Anzu I said hi!  
Yugi: Oh fine... you can come...  
Tran: YEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *Darts out the door*  
Yugi: WAIT FOR ME!!!! *Follows*  
*Minutes later*  
Tran: *Tied up* Let me go, Yugi!  
Yugi: Then follow me... you don't even know where to go...  
Tran: *untied* Ok....  
*Later*  
Tran: Are we there yet?  
Yugi: No...  
Tran: Are we there yet?  
Yugi: I SAID NO!!! CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!?  
Tran: No.....  
Yugi: ...... Finnaly.... we're here...  
Tran: *Hiding behind a bush* Do you think she'll like me?  
Yugi: Oh God. *Rings the doorbell*  
Anzu: Come on in, Yugi!  
Yugi: I brought a friend with me...  
Anzu: Fine... c'mon in Jonouchi...  
Yugi: It's not Jonouchi... it's that Tran guy who always say "Hi."  
Anzu: Oh.. c'mon in! *smiles*  
Tran: *Still hiding* Errr.... sure...  
Anzu: Let me just freshen up... take a seat... i'll be there soon. *Walks in her room and closes the door*  
Tran: *Sits*  
Yugi: *laughing* She didn't even look at you!  
Tran: Shut up.  
*The bedroom door opens and Anzu comes out looking HOT!*  
Tran: *Blushes more*  
Anzu: *Sees Tran for the first time and thinks* Oh My! He's...... HOT!  
Tran: *Thinking* I hope she likes me..  
Anzu: *Sits next to Tran* Do you need anything guys?  
Tran: No, but thanks for asking!  
Yugi: No, but Jonouchi should be here right about----*doorbell rings*---- now...  
Jonouchi and Honda: *Kicks open the door* THE GUYS ARE HERE!  
Jonouchi: Who's the new guy?  
Yugi: Another friend of mine.  
Tran: Yo.  
Anzu: *Lays her head on Tran's shoulder*  
Tran: *Face turns red*  
  
-----------  
  
You like it?  
I'll need some comments to know! 


	2. The First Adventure

Haha.. I left you on a cliffhanger last time!  
I will be making more chapters of this because i really think this story is coming along well so stick with me!  
  
Oh and if you don't read the Yu-Gi-Oh! Magna you might not get some of this chapter.  
  
This story just might have to get changed to Rated R due to Violence, Swearing, and some romance. (not alot)  
  
---------------------  
Chapter 2: The First Adventure  
  
****************Everybody's POV (These are people thinking somethings if you didn't know)****************  
  
Tran: Eep! Oh well, I guess she likes me!  
Yugi: OH NO! HE'S NOT TAKING MY GIRL!  
Anzu: He's so warm and cuddly!  
Honda: Meh... Serenity is more cuter than her.  
Jonouchi: I'm the man! Oh yeah! Who's the man? I'm the man!  
  
****************In The Real World****************  
  
Yugi: Get away from her you Idiot! *Punches Tran in the mouth*  
Anzu: Yugi! What did you do that for!?  
Tran: *Lays on the ground bleeding*  
Anzu: *Grabs Yugi by the neck* What has gotten in to you!?  
Yugi: I-I don't know...  
Jonouchi: Yug, we all know you like Anzu, quit trying to hide it..  
Anzu: O_O EEEEEEEEP!!!!   
Tran: Doesn't anybody know that i'm severly bleeding over here!  
Anzu: *Runs over to Tran* Get me some paper towels!!  
Jonouchi: *Grabs some and gives them to Anzu*  
Tran: *Faints of bloss loss*  
Anzu: Damnit! He's bleeding more then I thought!  
*Later*  
Tran: *Slowly wakes up* Ugh... my head hurts...  
Yugi: Sorry...  
Tran: You should be...  
Anzu: *Walks over to Tran and hands him some tea* Here drink this, your head will feel better.  
Tran: Thanks. *drinks it*  
*The Doorbell Rings*  
Anzu: I wonder who that could be. *Answers it*  
Seto: *Runs in* I need your help!  
Jonouchi: Why should we help you?  
Seto: Because you're the only guys that I like.  
Jonouchi: You like us!?  
Seto: No, I hate you all.  
Jonouchi: You make no sense!  
Seto: I'm kidding you little puppy dog! Anyway, I need your help guys.. except for that new guy over there... whoever he is I don't care, I don't need him.  
Anzu: Then i'm not coming.  
Seto: Anzu, you have to come! You're the coolest person out of these other freaks.  
Anzu: You didn't even tell us what we're doing!  
Seto: Oh yeah. Mokuba's been kidnaped by Malik.  
All: WHAT!?  
*******************Tran's POV*******************  
Malik!? Damnit. This is not gonna be good.   
*Looks at his dueling deck in his pocket*  
If Seto doesn't let me come Mokuba could be gone forever...  
  
*******************In the Real World*******************  
Tran: Seto, let me come...  
Seto: !! How did you know my name!?  
Tran: You do own Kiaba Corp.  
Seto: Whatever. You're not coming, to me you look like an even sicker puppy then Jonouchi. Heck, you probly don't even have a dueling deck!  
Tran: *Takes his deck out of his pocket and shows Seto*  
Seto: Fine, you can come. I'll meet you all at Kiaba Land tommorow at Eight o' clock sharp! No time later! *Walks away*  
Tran: This is gonna be trouble...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Do you like it? I only have one review at this point. I need more! 


	3. The Beginning

Haha.. an actiony (is that a word?) ending! CH.3 is here (Already!?) Yep. and this is where is where it starts. Where what starts you ask? Well you gotta read it to find out. (I'm so evil)  
  
Message to my only reviewer:  
DarkWings of Faith: Well i'm on Ch.3 does it look i'm continuing? XD  
  
-------------  
Ch. 3: The Beginning.  
  
*The next morning*  
***********Tran's POV***********  
Mokuba... damnit Malik! You idiot! You'll pay for these crimes! I'm not Seto, but damnit Malik! You've gone WAY to far! You're gonna die. Even if it costs my life.  
*He puts on his black leather Jacket and looks at the time, 7:00 AM*  
Good, I have a hour to get to Anzu's then get to Kiaba land.  
*He walks out heading for his motorcycle*  
***********Anzu's POV***********  
*In the Shower*  
Tran should be here soon... another adventure... but why does Seto think i'm the coolest? He usually makes fun of me..  
*The Doorbell rings*  
EEP! Tran's here!!  
*Quickly Gets dressed*  
***********In The Real World***********  
Anzu: *Answers the door* Hello?  
Tran: Ready to go?  
Anzu: Sure.  
Tran: Follow me. *Walks out*  
Anzu: *Nods and Follows*  
***********Yugi's POV***********  
*Running to Kiaba Land*  
How dare that Tran! Steal my girl! But, they are my friends... maybe I should support him...  
***********In The Real World***********  
Tran & Anzu: *Get on*  
Tran: Hold on.  
Anzu: *Holds on to Tran*  
***********Anzu's POV (again)***********  
*Blushes* I holding him! WWEHHH!!! This is so fun!  
*The motercycle revs*  
So much-- *The motercycle flys off*  
FUUNNNN!!!!  
***********In The Real World***********  
Tran: *Slows down* Sorry, the motercycle does that when it starts ^_^;;.  
Anzu: Ugh.. it's okay..  
*Later*  
Jonouchi & Yugi & Honda: Where's Anzu and Tran!? It's 7:59! They only have one minute!  
Tran: *Rides up* Sorry it took so long, Anzu made me drive 5 miles per hour.  
Anzu: *Thinking* That's because I wanted to keep holding you.  
Tran: Well it's not eight, so we're going.  
*1 Hour Later*  
Tran: WHERE THE HECK IS SETO!?!  
Seto: *Arives*  
Tran: WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU!?  
Seto: Haven't you ever heard of being fashonably late?  
The Gang: *Fall over anime style*  
*A helicopter lands next them*  
Seto: Get in..  
*Everybody but Tran and Anzu get in*  
Seto: *Throws Anzu in* Get in!  
Tran: YO! What the heck do you think you're doing!  
Seto: *Trys to throw Tran in*  
Tran: *Backs away* Dude, that's not cool.  
Seto: You're getting on my nerves.  
Tran: So?  
Seto: *Punches Tran*  
Tran: Ugh! Dude, you can keep hitting me but i'm not letting you get away with throwing Anzu! *Grabs Seto clothes by the neck and holds him in the air* You idiot!  
***********Anzu's POV***********  
Huh? He's fighting for me?! That's so sweet!  
***********In The Real World***********  
Seto: Fine. I just want to get Mokuba back.  
Tran: *Gets in* Let's go. *Sits down next to Anzu (The only seat left ~_^)*  
Anzu: *Hugs Tran* Thanks for helping me back there!  
Tran: *Blushes* You're Welcome.  
-----------------  
  
And so ends Chapter. 3. Expect ALOT more action next chapter! 


	4. The First Time

Hmmm.. I would have expected SOME reviews. But it looks like I got NONE... oh well.. i only do this because I love to write these things. Well here we go with chapter 4. Not like anyone's gonna read it -_-.  
  
-------------  
Chapter 4: The First Time. (Most of this chapter is POV's)  
  
***********Malilk's POV***********  
This is the first time i've done this. Hopefully not my last. It feels so good!  
*Kicks Mokuba*  
Hehe! Stupid kid. I could kick him all day. Now as expected Seto and his "friends" should be here soon. Then, ALL THREE BLUE EYES WILL BE MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
*Kicks Mokuba again*  
Then next I will take Obolisk (FYI: I don't know if he took it from Seto I don't live in Japan XD), then Jonouchi's Time wizard, then Yugi's Dark Magician, then Anzu's Magician of Faith, then Tristan's Lava Battlegaurd! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow.. i'm enjoying laughing to myself.  
***********In the Real World***********  
*The loud sound the helicoptor is reving*  
Tran: Seto, are we gonna be there soon!  
Seto: About 5 more minutes!  
Tran: OK!  
***********Anzu's POV***********  
I wish this ride didn't end so quick. It was only 1 hour.  
***********In The Real World***********  
*5 Minutes Later*  
*The Helicopter lands*  
Seto: Everybody out.  
*Everybody gets out*  
Tran: HOLY CRAP! We're in the desert!  
Seto: What else were you expecting?  
Tran: A business...  
Seto: You're an idiot.  
Tran: Whatever.   
Jonouchi: *Points to a temple* Is that where he's at?  
Seto: Probably...  
Tran: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go.  
Everyone except Seto: Yea!  
***********Seto's POV***********  
*Ignoring the others* Don't worry Mokuba. I'm going to save you, just like I did at Duelist Kingdom.  
***********In The Real World***********  
*At the entrance of the Temple*  
Seto: *Opens the door* Malik!  
Malik: They're here.  
Mokuba: *All Bloddy* S..Seto!  
Seto: Mokuba!?  
Jonouchi: *Walks in* You shouldn't hurt little pipsqueaks!  
Honda: *Walks in* Ya, it's not nice.  
Yugi: *Walks in* Especialy if he's a friend!  
Anzu: *Walks in* You should learn about friendship!  
Malik: Good, I expected you all...  
Tran: Even me? *Walks in* Remember me? OLD PAL!  
Malik: What the!? Tran!? _ I thought I finished you off...  
Tran: Ha! You broke every bone in my body but I didn't die!  
Malik: How are you still standing?  
Tran: Wouldnt you like to know?  
Malik: Nahh... but you probly want to know where your friends are going... turns your head.  
Tran: *Turns his head and sees everyone fall into a pit.* You monster! *Jumps down after them*  
Malik: What the!?  
Tran: *Booster rockets start coming out of his legs as he catches them* So--- heavy---- *Flies back up to land*  
Marik: Dude, is there fire coming out of your legs!?  
Anzu: Huh?  
Seto: What the?  
Yugi: Eh?  
Jonouchi: Oh..  
Honda: My....  
Tran: OK it's true. I am a robot, but only in my feet. I'm mostly a human but I only use my robot charecteristics in danger.  
Malik: How are you a robot?  
Tran: They couldn't fix my feet completely. So they put in robot feet. Now are we gonna duel or what?  
Malik: No way! I'm just gonna do this the easy way! Guards, take them away!  
Guards: *Takes them away*  
*Later in a prison cell*  
***********Tran's POV***********  
*Sitting in a corner alone* I finnaly reveled my powers. I'm gonna be critisized for the rest of my life for this moment...  
*Sees Anzu coming towards him* Oh great... she's gonna come over and tell me she hates me..  
***********In The Real World***********  
Anzu: *Knells down next to Tran* Tran, thanks for helping us.. *kisses him on the cheek*  
Tran: You mean you don't hate me because i'm a robot?  
Anzu: Of course not! I think it's petty cool!  
Tran: But I got us in jail...  
Anzu: Where did you get that Idea? Malik Had it planned all along. We'll get out of here. Trust me.  
  
------------  
Wow, I'm really going fast on these.  
Please review! 


End file.
